Disturb A Downworlder
by etrainx3
Summary: One day, Clary and Jace are just hanging out at the Institute, and Jace has this crazy idea to play a game. Without knowing what she is getting into, Clary agrees to play with him. The only question is...what are the rules?  Includes Jace/Clary Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Erin, and I am the writer of **_**Another Story in the Life of Angels**_**. This is just a seven chapter one shot that I am putting together. I got this idea and almost peed myself laughing! **

**I have been waiting for the moment to write **_**Mortal Instruments **_**and I am super excited!**

**I know this chapter is short, but please keep reading once I put more chapters up! I have a feeling this will be good…**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

My eyes darted back and forth between my sketchbook and Jace. His body was lounged across my bed as I tried to draw the planes of his chest, and as always, I added the angel wings.

Jace's golden, creamy eyes were watching my every move as he stretched his arms behind his head. His mouth drew itself into an "O" as he sounded a yawn.

I smiled and continued my work. "Almost done", I said.

"Are you working on my extremely toned abs?" He smirked and I hit him gently on his stomach. I rolled my eyes and finished up.

"Okay, this is the moment", I smirked and hugged it to my chest, "when the ultra-awesome drawing of Clary Fray is unveiled. Ready?"

Jace smiled, scooted himself closer, and tugged the drawing out of my hands. He looked down at the perfect replica of himself on the paper. They both at the same jaw, the same mouth, the same chest. Even the shorts, low on his hips, were the way he always wore them.

"So you _were_ working on my abs?" He threw his head back and laughed, "I am _so_ hanging this on my fridge". Jace set it on the table and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh ha ha", I said sarcastically as I stuck my tongue out at him. Before I knew it, he tightened his hold around my waste and licked my tongue with his own.

I squealed, "Ewww Jace!" That surprised me that I said that, because I secretly loved the taste of him.

"Aww," He smirked, laid back on my pillows, and pulled me up onto his stomach, "You know you love it".

Instead of answering, I reached up and teased him with a soft, short peck on his lips. I knew he wanted something more, but that could wait. I absolutely _loved_ to tease him.

Instantly, Jace's fierce eyes widened, "I know exactly what we could do the rest of today!" He excitedly, but gently, rubbed my arms to warm me up from the chilly air.

I giggled, "What?"

"Alec and I used to play this game when we were younger, but we didn't play it the way we", he pointed to both of us, "are going to play. Anyway, it's a game called _Disturb the Downworlders_—"

"Ooo, I'm excited already", I sarcastically interrupted, "Continue…"

He looked down at me under his eyelashes, smiled, and went on with his explanation.

"The concept of the game is to make the downworlder mad, disgusted, or both."

"Do we have to do this to each kind of downworlder?"

He smirked, "Yep! Vampires, werewolves, the fairies, and warlocks. And just for the hell of it, let's add shadowhunters and mundanes into that too".

"I don't know Jace…" I looked down at my hands.

"Please Clary? It'll be fun!"

"Well you could convince me…"

Before I knew it, Jace's knees were flush against mine as we both were knelt down on my bed. His arms were stringed around my waste. I was still trying to catch my breath when it hitched once more. Jace's lips trailed down my jaw to my mouth, moving with whispers coming from them, "It'll be _so_ fun, Clary". Shivers erupted down my neck and back as I braced my hands against his chest. I could just see him smirking out of the corner of my eye. "Plus you'll love what I have in mind for how we'll disturb the warlock". The tantalizing circles being traced along my back under my shirt were driving me nuts.

I groaned and caved in, "Okay Jace". I barely broke it out in a whisper as I continued to catch my breath.

Jace smiled his award-winning smile and cupped my face with his palms, "I promise you, you _will_ have fun". He firmly pressed his lips to mine and my heart nearly stopped. His kisses never seemed to stop making my heart skip a beat.

**Is it just me, or is Jace hot and spicy?**

**REVIEW and the next chapter will be up soon! ;)**

**~ERiN**


	2. Disturb A Werewolf

**Bonjour les Amis! (haha sorry if my French is awful!)**

**You have no idea how excited I am to write this short little blibit (I just made that a word ;]). I got five reviews since yesterday and I am super proud! Thanks to **_**Georgia**_**, **_**Booky14addict**_**, **__**, **_**BadAssChick01**_**, and **_**ArtemisFrimm**_**. **

**I promise you all that each chapter will be longer than the last ;)**

Chapter 2- Disturb A Werewolf

**Clary POV**

As Jace and I walked into the small container of a subway, hand in hand, he told me what the first 'chapter' in our game was.

"Disturb a werewolf", Jace smiled to himself, "Which means we will be going to Luke's bookstore for a little…err…disturbing."

"Jace! What are we doing at Luke's?" I laid my hand on his shoulder. I quickly looked around and realized only one open spot sat before us. Before I knew it, Jace was sitting below me, holding my waist in place as I sat on his lap.

Jace smirked at my surprised expression and continued his instructions, "Well I guess you're just going to figure that out when it comes, you know?"

I smacked his arm, "I just don't want Luke to attack you or anything, okay?"

Jace wasn't really listening; instead he was watching two boys across the train that were looking at us. The blonde boy stood up and walked over to me and Jace.

"Hi. Clary is it? Didn't you go to Smith High?" He smiled in my direction, but was weary of Jace who was tensed up beneath me.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering why you left? Maybe we can get some coffee or something, you know, catch up?"

"Well—", I began…

"Clary! You forgot to introduce me! Hi. I'm Jace. Clary's _boyfriend_", Jace interrupted and glared at the blonde.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later?" The boy tripped over himself to get away and sat back down at the side of his friend.

"What the _hell_ Jace!" I whisper-yelled at him, "He was just trying to be nice".

"Oh yeah, because 'just being nice' is eyeing up your legs", his words were smothered with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, and a few minutes later, we were stepping off the cramped subway and onto the streets leading to Luke's house/bookstore.

I spoke while I knocked on the back door of Luke's small apartment, "I'm serious Jace. Do NOT do anything to anger him. Let's just get in, disgust him, and get out. Simple. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard you", Jace said and coughed into his fist, "No promises".

I glared at him and smiled at Luke as he opened the door for us.

His hoarse voice was loud compared to our earlier whispering, "Hey kids. What's up?"

"We just wanted to come hang out with you. I haven't talked to you in a while", I said, "Mind if we come in?"

"Oh, sure", he coughed out and waved us inside. Jace and I stepped through into the warm air that smelled like old books. Luke snapped the door shut and lead us through to the small living area to the right.

Luke plopped himself into the cushy recliner while Jace and I sat close together on the small couch.

"You know what, I'm thirsty", Jace smiled at himself and looked around the room hastily.

"Oh, well, I guess I could get you something. Lemonade or water?"

"Water's good. Thanks."

We both leaned forward, watching as Luke escaped into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Okay, hurry!" Jace urged me on as I climbed onto his lap and was straddling him.

"I hope this doesn't make him mad", I breathed into his ear and twisted my fingers into the small, soft hairs at the back of his neck.

Jace's hands were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, "I think we should do this more often". With that, he smashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Our tongues collided and it sent electricity throughout my body.

Up and down, Jace's tantalizing fingers made their way on my back, sending shivers down to my toes. I shivered against his lips and he smiled back against mine.

Instead of continuing to kiss my urgent lips some more, Jace kissed his way to my ear, where he nibbled the lobe.

_Tease_. I can play that game.

My fingers strolled down his chest, which was covered only by a thin black t-shirt, and down under it. I traced the old scars with my fingers and heard a strong shiver run through Jace's torso.

I smiled to myself and grinded my hips against his. I loud groan coming deep from both of our throats sounded and he crushed his lips back to mine.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD!" Luke's booming voice echoed across the walls as I scrambled off of Jace's lap, "You kids are way too young for that! Now get out of my house!"

I knew Jace was going to say something sarcastic, so before he could, I took his hand and pulled him through the door to the back yard.

As soon as the door closed behind us with a bang, Jace burst out laughing, "I think that was a mission accomplished!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Well, I would stay away from Luke for a while".

Jace came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wasn't that fun though?"

"Oh yeah!" Sarcasm.

"Ready for 'disturb a vampire'?"

**Okay! I had so much fun writing that one. REVIEW!**

**~ERiN**


	3. Disturb A Vampire

****

Hey guys!

**I just wanted to apologize for the long period of time of no updates…I slap myself for you…but finals don't study themselves! I promise to have at least three chapters up for this story and three for my other story, **_**Another Story in the Life of an Angel**_**. Hope to make you guys happy!**

**Anywho, it's time for Disturb a Vampire! Hmmm…who will Jace decide needs to be disturbed? ;P**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Cassandra Clare. The idea of "disturbing" belongs to me! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Disturb A Vampire

**Clary POV**

"Luke is so going to kill me for that…" I admitted as Jace and I walked down the sidewalk.

"At least I know you had fun", Jace winked at me. Our hands were tangled together and we were walking at a dangerously close distance.

"Oh ha ha. So I'm going to ask you the dreaded question", I sighed, "Which vampire?"

Jace rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before smiling devilishly, "Definitely Simon".

I groaned and walked on with Jace. We approached the three-floor apartment building in which Simon lived. The graying bricks and siding almost falling out, but the building still looked beautiful. The last time I was here was to see Simon after he became a vampire.

"Okay, let's get this over with", I pulled Jace up the stairs and rung the buzzer a few times.

"Don't sound _too_ excited my little redhead", he smirked and stood behind me. Jace rapped his arms around my waist and placed a long kiss on my neck below my ear.

Lost in the moment, I hadn't realized Simon's little sister's voice was booming over the intercom next to us. "Helllllloooo?"

"Oh! Hi Sydney! It's Clary!" I half-yelled, "Can you buzz me in?"

"Clary? Oh! Clary! Sorry, yeah come on in!"

A loud _buzz_ sounded from the door, and Jace and I walked into the warm air of the apartment.

_3 Floors up and a lot of stolen kisses later…_

We stood outside of Simon's front door. Jace slammed his fist into it three times before Sydney opened up with wide, shocked eyes.

"What the—" Sydney cut off her own sentence and gaped, wide eyed at the golden boy next to me, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Jace", he smiled his "womanizer" smile and I elbowed him in the ribs, giving him an annoyed look. He smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sydney, is Simon here?" I tried to distract her from drooling.

"Uh—yeah—he's in the other room with some girl…"

"You mean he was able to get a girl in his room?" Jace laughed to himself. Again, but harder, I elbowed him in the ribs. He rubbed the spot and smiled, "Love you too Clary-boo!" I smiled back and we walked hand-in-hand to Simon's bedroom.

"Hey Clary!" Simon got up from his spot on the floor and hugged me. Then he caught sight of Jace next to me, "Jace". They stared at each other for a moment and everything went silent. Shadows pooled over everything.

"Ahem—", a cough sounded from the floor next to where Simon was sitting earlier and Simon's face lit up.

"Oh! Clary, I'd like you to meet someone", Simon shoved aside CDs and led us to a girl with long, auburn hair. Her eyes glistened blue, even in the darkness. She was beautiful. "This is Silvia. She's another vampire in Raphael's coven. Silvia, this is Clary and Jace…both shadowhunters".

I smiled and held out my hand, "Hi!"

"Hello", Silvia had a fading Irish accent.

Jace and she had the same interaction, and we all sat down.

"So, what's up?" Simon started.

"Why didn't you tell me about Silvia, Simon?" I asked in frustration.

"Uhh…"

"Have you guys kissed?" I knew where to take this conversation. I think it was my turn to start our next "chapter".

"Well…no…" Simon and Silvia exchanged a look of surprise and agreement.

Jace wearily glanced at me. I looked at him, begging for him to understand. Finally, he understood where I was going at, and smiled mischievously at me.

"Well I think now's the time! How long have you two been going out?" Jace intervened.

"Two months", Silvia answered. I hadn't noticed that they both were holding each other's hands tightly.

"Get on with it then!" Jace waved his hand in the air, "Kiss".

They looked at Jace and me like we were crazy, turned to each other, and put a quick peck on each other's cheeks.

"Ha! Right. Like _that_ is a real kiss!" Jace said, "Let us show you what a _real_ kiss looks like. Shall we?"

All of a sudden, Jace had cupped my face with his hand and brought our mouths together. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I let him in gladly.

Soon, we both had our hands all over each other and sweating like crazy. Jace reached for the buttons on my green jacket and took it off. All I had left was a purple camisole. I reached for the hem of Jace's fitted, black t-shirt—

"Whoa! Jeez guys!" Simon's disgusted voice wafted over the heated scene Jace and I had started, "Save the porno's for when you get home, please".

Jace and I both looked up to see Silvia's mouth open as far as it would go, and Simon's jaw clenched in fury.

"Go. Now. Please."

Jace smirked and handed me my jacket.

"I guess I'll see you later Simon?" I tried once. I knew we had made him mad.

He didn't answer, so Jace and I walked into the hall. We were both silent until, "That was pretty hot, Clary. I didn't know you could do that with your tongue…" Jace.

"By the Angel Jace", I looked up at the ceiling and laughed.

"Goodbye, Sydney", Jace winked at Simon's thirteen-year-old sister as we left. She giggled and said goodbye.

"Jace, you tease!" I took his hand and guided him out of the building.

"That's why you love me", Jace squeezed me closer.

"So true".

* * *

**Longer than the last story **

**So, tell me, was this chapter better than the last?**

**Peace. Love. REVIEW!**

**~ERiN**


	4. Disturb A Warlock

**Hello everybody! **

**I hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Year! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I've just been so busy with school, and to tell you the truth, I've had a major case of writer's block. I hope that's all over now! I even updated my other story, **_**Another Story in the Life of Angels**_**, last night. Read and Review that story along with this one!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all ideas and characters of **_**Mortal Instruments**_**, I just own this plot!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Disturb a Warlock

**Clary POV**

After we had left Simon's building, we found ourselves walking back toward the institute. The sun had been going down, and Jace suggested we continue our game tomorrow.

We reached the institute entrance and were riding the elevator when Jace pulled me into a hug. His hands rested on my lower back and he kissed my jaw, "That was really fun, Clary".

I laughed and felt the tingling sensations going through my body at his small, butterfly kisses, "I had a lot of fun too, Jace".

Before we knew it, the elevator door had opened revealing a _very_ angry Isabelle.

I stepped back from Jace and was pretty sure my face had gone tomato red, "Oh! Hi Izzy! Uh…what's up?" Jace smirked at my nervousness and put his arm around me. We walked off the elevator and into the small hallway.

"You're late and all you have to say is _what's up_?" Isabelle's face was red with anger and she looked like she could slap one of us, "I told you to be back by seven!" she looked down at her watch, "and it's seven-_thirty_!"

Jace walked past her nonchalantly, "I have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about, Iz". All Isabelle did was glare at his retreating figure and put her hands on her hips.

"Izzy? Why did we have to be back at seven?" I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around with a smile.

"Party at la casa de Magnus!" Isabelle yelled at the top of her lungs and started swinging her hips, "Jace was supposed to have you back by seven so I could get you ready and looking sexy!"

_Oh Crap_. Isabelle was going to get me ready.

She must have seen the look on my face, because she stopped dancing around and walked to my side to grab my hand, "Wow. When it comes to fighting demons, you're as brave as Jace. When it comes to me getting you ready for a party though…" she rolled her eyes and dragged me down the hallway to her bedroom.

I stared at what came before me when we entered her room. Clothes were strewn on the floor and furniture, the walls black with purple splatter paint, makeup and accessories covered her desk, and her golden whip was curled on the door handle.

"Get your ass into the shower Clary!" Isabelle sat herself in front of the mirror to start her makeup, "I have to do your hair and makeup fast".

After I showered and shaved my legs, I walked out of her bathroom. I saw that Izzy had two bags on her bed that must have held our outfits for the night.

"Oh great! Just in time! I'm finished doing my hair and makeup!" Izzy turned to me away from her mirror and I gasped at the beauty before me. Her long, black hair was twisted to the side with curls cascading down to her waist. Her bright blue eyes were outlined in light black eyeliner and her lips were bright red. She smiled, "Come on Clary! It's your turn!"

Many tugs and pulls later, Izzy finally looked at me with approval. She twisted her mouth to the side and spun the chair around to let me look at myself in the mirror.

The person I saw in the reflection was absolutely beautiful! My fiery hair was pin strait and extremely soft. My makeup was almost exactly like Isabelle's, but my lips were a soft pink.

"Wow…Isabelle! Thank you so much…I—I'm beautiful…" I could barely get an audible word out before Izzy had me up, shoving the bag into my hands and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Just get into that dress quick. The party's about to start!"

I stepped out of the bathroom for the second time in about twenty minutes, and saw Isabelle staring at me, "Girl! You. Are. _Hot_! Jace is so going to _digggggg_ you!"

I blushed and looked at what she was wearing. She had on a short, sparkling red party dress with red, strap six-inch heels. "Izzy, if you think I'm hot, I think you're sexy. Seriously! How short _is_ that dress?"

Isabelle laughed and pulled me in front of a full length mirror, "Don't be hatin' on my dress! Yours is even shorter!" I look at myself and realized she was right! My dress had to be at least two inches shorter. I had on a black dress with sequins across the top. The sides scrunched down to the bottom. My shoes were black and white five-inch stilettos.

"Okay babe. Let's go! I think the boys have been waiting at the elevator for a while now", Iz rushed me to the door before stopping, "Oh! Crap! I almost forgot! Here", she handed me a thigh sheath for holding my cell phone.

"Seriously Izzy?" I gave her "the look" and rolled my eyes.

She was already half way out the door, so I had to run to keep up. We made it to the elevator and saw Jace leaning against the wall and watching Alec pace in front of him.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Alec stepped into the elevator and began to tap his foot in impatience.

We all stepped in and watched the dial above us.

I felt Jace's arms weave around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful". He put one kiss on my neck and hugged me closer. I shivered and smiled to myself.

It was about two hours into the party and still, no one seemed like they were ever going to leave. Bodies gyrated on the dance floor and random people were spread across the apartment kissing and drinking.

Isabelle was dancing with at least ten guys surrounding her, Alec was somewhere with Magnus, and Jace and I were at the bar doing shots.

"Oh—Clary! Come on!" Jace was rooting me on as I drank shots one by one, "Go, go, go, go, go!"

I drank one more and slammed it down on the bar, "How many was that?" I hiccupped and swayed back and forth.

Jace put his hand on my lower back to keep me from falling over, "Fifteen! Nice, but it doesn't beat my seventeen!" He winked at me and pulled me closer for a kiss. His mouth was moving with mine, and I was fully aware of several jealous girls around me giving me glares.

I grabbed his hand and Jace whispered in my ear, "You know…Magnus' room is locked off and I bet we can finish this and our little game in there…" He wiggled his eyebrows and ran his lips slowly up and down my jaw.

"Mmmmmm…sounds great…" I could barely get a comprehensible word out of my mouth, "Let's go".

Jace led me through the crowds of people to a locked door in the back.

I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and gave Jace a confused expression, "How are we supposed to—" Before I could finish, Jace had the door open and was putting his stele away.

"Like that," he winked at me and took my hand to lead me into the large, colorful room. When we got inside, he shut the door and pushed me up against it. Jace put both of his hands on either side of my body and pressed his lips against mine.

My hands found the hem of his shirt, lifted it above his head, and threw it on the ground next to the door. Our lips stayed locked together as I pushed him towards the bed and straddled him.

Jace's hands held my hips against him as his elbows propped him up to get closer to me.

"EXCUSE ME LITTLE LOVERS!" Magnus' voice boomed over the music and our intense kissing and interrupted what could have been, "You know, a locked door usually means do NOT come in here!"

Jace and I looked up to see an angry looking Magnus and an amused Alec. I blushed because of the scene they must be looking at. Jace, shirtless, underneath me with his jeans unzipped, and me with my dress unzipped straddling him. All Jace did was smirk and retrieve his shirt.

"I'm so sorry oh-magical-one", Jace sarcastically said to Magnus, "We can go finish this in the bathroom". He winked at me and I blushed even more.

I got up off the bed and walked to stand next to Jace. Magnus and Alec watched as Jace and I left the room and went back to the party.

Once we were out of sight of Alec and Magnus, Jace turned to me and smiled, "Now _that_ was fun".

"Oh Jace", I rolled my eyes and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

**Long Chapter!**

**Hope you guys loved it! **

**.REVIEW!**

**~ERiN**


End file.
